parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Outro
Here is the outro for Tom and Bobert 3. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Maxmillian - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Nature Channel Narrator - Yoda (Star Wars) *Announcer - Old Ben Kenobi (Star Wars) *Game Show Announcer - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *SuperFast Narrator - Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Blondie - J.J. Hakimoto (Scooby Doo) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Tyrranoids - Various Monsters *Scorpio - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Computer PA Voice - Nellie (An American Tail) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Soap Actor Lance/Englebert - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Director - Del Chillman (Scooby Doo) *Troopers - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *The Waterworkers - Various Workers *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Taxi Driver - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) *Gary - Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Helga - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Helen - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *Joe - Professor Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *The President - President Barack Obama (Go!Animate) *Slim Cognito - Horace Horsecollar *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Comic Narrator - Rusty (Home on the Range) *Courtney Gears - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Soap Actress Janice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *and more Transcript *Prince John: Noooo! The humiliation. Defeated by squishes. I'll never invade the world now. *(the explosion is about to explode in 60 seconds) *Prince John: George, engage the teleporter. *George: Care to specify a chosen destination. *Prince John: Who cares? Let's get going now. *George: Uh-oh. Let's go. *(they hop on board a car and flee as an explosion goes off. Repton No. 30926, hauling her red and yellow coach, blue and white coach, four red and yellow coaches, and a red coach, No. 80135, hauling seven red and yellow coaches and a red coach, Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672, hauling eight maroon coaches, Evening Star No. 92220, hauling a maroon coach and ten blue and white coaches, No. 6619, hauling two red and yellow coaches, a red coach, and two red and yellow coaches, No. 2392, hauling five maroon coaches, Joem, hauling a freight train, Lord of the Isles No. 2005, hauling nine blue and white coaches, No. 901, hauling seven maroon coaches, No. 54, hauling a red coach, and Greene King No. 841, hauling a brown and yellow coach and four red coaches, arrive at Pickering station with a theater being shown) *Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, please remain as some feature films are about to begin... Brought to you by Cartoon Theater. *(a film playing shows Bobert being chased by some villains) *Bobert: Faster, legs. Faster. Whoa! Keep away! Faster, legs. Faster. Jump for it. Jump! Whoa! There it is. The place where I'll be safe there. Whoa! Oh, heaven be praised. I'm safe. *(as Tom and Tara kiss each other, Bobert claps with joy) *Prince John: What do you mean it's not use teleporting to a planet? *George: Well, I'm afraid we're well out of plans, Sir. Perhaps you should try to take us to a destination. *Prince John: When will we be in range? *George: Oh, I'm sure something will come. Let us say. Some time or some place. *Prince John: Noooo! I can't believe it. Well? *George: I don't suppose you can play drums. *Prince John: Noooo! Category:Julian Bernardino